


200329

by chaoticspacegremlin



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just needed an excuse to write this pairing bc they won't get out of my head, shinwon is a petty baby wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticspacegremlin/pseuds/chaoticspacegremlin
Summary: press f for the shinwon and hongseok vlive that wasn't reuploaded
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	200329

a yawn wrestles its way out of shinwon's mouth and he lets it, taking the opportunity to stretch his back and feel the satisfying crack of his spine. it's just past midnight, still pretty early for him, but he's restless and the song he's been working on hasn't made much progress for the past hour or so. he's also hungry again because the schedules and filming he has to do have not stopped after comeback so he can't eat past 9pm.

he stands up and decides to take a walk, see if anyone's still around in the company building. maybe, just maybe, they can break the intermittent fasting together for tonight....

leaving his studio, shinwon meanders down the hallway while checking his phone. it seemed like most of the members had retreated to the dorms, with the exception of hui not replying the group texts but that was nothing new. he was probably still working on the songs for the new reality show and shinwon didn't feel like disturbing him.

as he's walking toward the pantry however, he hears a familiar voice. without really realising it, a smile quirks on his face as he follows the voice. he crashes right onto the couch before giving a greeting to the fans and making himself comfortable.

except hongseok is talking about food. as if his stomach wasn't already grumbling. the only bright side was that hongseok was talking about all the strange foods he likes that shinwon could never fathom eating, and can only make faces at.

after a while shinwon almost forgets the camera is on, because he's just enjoying talking to hongseok. it's been a while since they last hung out, since hongseok's always running off to the gym or to get coffee whenever they have some free time. shinwon prefers lazing about, watching netflix or gaming when the opportunity presents itself. but he misses hongseok's stupid laugh. and when hongseok scoots closer to show him something on his phone, shinwon wishes the camera actually wasn't there at all so he could lean his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

he has to constantly run his fingers through his hair just to make sure he doesn't accidentally grab hongseok's hand. as the time ticks on, he gets less hungry for food and more hungry for something else. the only thing he could do though, was run his foot up hongseok's leg. he'd only been doing this for a whole 5 minutes before hongseok brought both his legs up to his chest, onto the couch.

shinwon pouted. he wondered if hongseok would notice. if he did, he made no show of it.

when they finally turn off the vlive, shinwon stands to leave immediately. if he wanted to go back to his studio to pout alone well, that was no one's business but his.

before he's able to take a step however, hongseok grabs his wrist and he stumbles. irritated, he turns to glare down at the older man. when he sees the barely concealed smirk on the handsome face, he gets even more angry and he can't help himself, no matter how petty he knows he's being.

"what," he snaps.

"why are you so mad huh?"

"i'm not mad! i'm just leaving!"

"uh huh, sure, alright. then why were you being all clingy during the vlive?"

"clingy? me? you must have hit your head working out yang hongseok."

he starts to turn, to leave again since hongseok is being an asshole, but this time he's yanked back. shinwon probably shouldn't have made that snipe about working out because god, hongseok has so much more strength than shinwon's noodle arms so he ends up falling on his stupid strong boyfriend's chest.

"so why were you running your foot up my leg during the vlive hmm?" his smirk had vanished, and his voice had dropped lower. confronted with a direct question and nowhere to look but into hongseok's handsome face, shinwon feels himself turn red.

"i was just hungry okay, i wanted you to end it quickly..." he mumbles, aware that his hands are trapped in hongseok's, in between their chests, and shinwon isn't sure whose heart is beating faster.

"and what exactly are you hungry for?" and _oh god_ his face was inching closer as he spoke, the last word a breath across shinwon's lips.

it feels like a spell. shinwon wants to close his eyes and catch his breath, _why was there suddenly not enough air fuck_ but his mouth moves instead, whispering "you".

that's all it takes for hongseok to close the distance and press his hot mouth to shinwon's. and poor fool that he is, he didn't even realise just how much he wanted to be kissed because an involuntary moan slips out. it makes him blush even harder and try to scoot backwards. except of course, hongseok's reflexes are just as good as his arm strength and he manages to capture shinwon's face with his hands, so very gently.

"you can't just run away after you say something like that baby."

shinwon squirms. he's never wanted to disappear so badly. what he doesn't expect is for his boyfriend's face to scrunch up and _oh_. these sweatpants didn't do much when you were pressed right up against someone. he stops immediately, face positively steaming.

"you're such a tease ko shinwon." hongseok moves this time, sitting up and moving towards shinwon again, crowding him up against the opposite end of the sofa. his hands have encircled shinwon's wrists again, placing them gently next to the younger's head as he leans down.

shinwon barely has time to take a breath before he's being kissed so deeply he feels his toes curl. hongseok's kissing him as if they have all the time in the world, so very slowly. he's sucking shinwon's tongue and licking into his mouth and nipping at his lips until shinwon feels positively drunk. he doesn't care about his grumbling stomach or his unfinished song or even if the world was still turning. he just wants to keep kissing hongseok. 

at one point, he feels hongseok's fingers interwine with his.

when they finally part, hongseok kisses his way softly up shinwon's cheek, pressing light butterfly kisses on his nose and his eyelids, a firm press to his forehead and back down the other cheek. shinwon feels himself heating up again.

"i knew you were grumpy you big baby. i just wanted to wait until i could give you all of my attention."

now what could shinwon say to that? he just "pffft" and looks away, face still tomato red.

"wanna go get some food?"

"yes please."

before they leave the room, shinwon drops a kiss on hongseok's cheek.

"thank you." he then proceeds to tell hongseok what he'd do if the older cooks for him - which has hongseok speed walking out as fast as he can without running, pulling a giggling shinwon behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i missed writing these two (yes i know i still have an unfinished fic hahahahaha) and the vlive was so cute,,,, to think i would've missed it entirely if i had slept haha fuck you c*be!!!!! anyway enjoy this mess and special shout out to gabie for always talking to me about these 2 losers <3


End file.
